Hermione Granger and the Dance in the Moonlight
by dancerbaby414
Summary: Hermione's not who everyone thinks she is. She's a dancer. And one day when her life turns upside down she takes her dancing way too far. Her family, her friends, and yes, her love life are destroyed. Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Ask me who am I. I'd tell you that I'm a woman, a friend, but mostly a dancer. Ask anyone else who I am. They'd tell you that I'm a girl, know-it-all, and a bookworm.

I started dancing when I was three years old. I took tap, jazz, and ballet. By age six I was in the intermediate classes for tap, jazz, and ballet. I was the youngest girl in all of my classes. I loved to dance. It was my life. At age seven I was at the intermediate/advanced level in tap, jazz, and ballet. I also started taking hip-hop, which I automatically started at the beginner/intermediate level. By age nine I was in advanced tap, jazz, ballet, hip-hop, lyrical, and I was starting to take point. All of the other girls in my classes were fifteen or older.

It was the recital before my twelfth birthday. June, a lovely sunny day. I was in thirteen dances that year. Crazy, I know but I loved it. I had three ballet numbers, two tap numbers, a jazz number, three hip hop numbers, a lyrical and a point number. I was also in a jazz competition dance and a solo dance for pointe.

After the recital the owner of my studio approached me. She gave me my usual hug and congratulated me on a great performance. I just smiled. Then, she dropped the bomb. She wanted me to be the first and only student teacher at our studio. You would realize the hugeness of this if you knew about my studio.

My studio is the most pristine in London. Girls who attend my studio grow up to go to performing art colleges on scholarships, for free. They grow up and get on Broadway and are in music videos.

Needless to say I accepted. Now I had responsibilities. I would attend any and every class I could to help the teachers by warming up the class and learning the dances and helping the kids who were having trouble. It was… an amazing opportunity.

Something like this, on an application to a performing arts school was like applying for a job as a coffee shop piano player when you used to be classical solo musician. This was a dream come true. I knew my life would change, but taking this responsibility wasn't why.

…

When I turned nine I ended up being home schooled. My life, my parents' life, and my siblings' lives revolved around me and my dancing. My twin older brothers, Kyle and Tyler were very supportive of me. They are six years older than me. They loved my dancing, though they'd never admit it to there friends. At least once a year at a competition or a recital they would embarrass me with huge signs that you don't have during ballets. I love them though.

My younger brother, Ian, doesn't really like my dancing. He's two minutes younger then me… twins run in my family. He's a sporty kind of guy. He kind of feels in my shadow I think. We never really bonded like most twins do. Kyle and Tyler are very close. They finish each other's sentences and everything, just like the Weasley twins. However, Ian and I never did that. We never really even spoke to each other. I loved to dance and he has middle child syndrome. I knew he did, but I ignored it. I cared more about my dancing then about my brother.

Finally, one more set of twins. Jamie and Sarah are the youngest. Thank god they were both girls other wise I would have _still_ been outnumbered. Anyway, they are ten years younger than me. They were too young to really appreciate my dancing when they were born. You have no idea how many hours I tried to train them to be the dancers that I want them to be. They just have no interest in dancing. I guess they like watching it, but never do they like to dance. They at age seven, almost eight, prefer playing guitar and the drums.

My mom is an amazing woman. She understands my love of dance and she always has. I once asked her why she was okay with all of this craziness. She just told me that she once loved something as much as I loved dance and that she could never take it away from me.

My dad, John, is also a great man, though he always seems out of the loop. It's almost like everything that happens in our house isn't realized by him until weeks later. He's always the last to know.

…

"Hermione, there is someone at the door for you!" my mother called from down stairs. I turned off the music and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I untied my pointe shoes and slipped them off.

I ran downstairs, still holding my shoes, and saw an older woman in a pant suit in my family room. I cleared my throat quietly, I'm kind of shy.

The woman smiled. "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. I've come to talk to you and your parents about attending our school in the fall."

"Hello," I barely whispered. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

…

Turns out that I was a witch. Weird right? Yeah, well when I heard the two words boarding school… it wasn't pretty.

…

"NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING!" I shouted.

"Hermione, that is no language you should say!" my mother chided. I ignored her.

"I've spent the past eight years working my butt off to be a dancer! Not some crazy magical person! I want to dance! Dancing is what I do! It's who I am! I will NOT stay at some crazy asylum school when I can be home schooled and dance! I've also spent my life trying to be as smart ACADEMICALLY as I can be, so I can actually feel like I deserve a place at a performing school."

…

My mother just shushed me and said that this was an amazing thing. She asked the woman if there was anyway my dancing could be accommodated at this school.

The Headmaster accommodated me. Every night at 6:00 I would report to the Headmaster's office where he would port key me to my studio. I would be picked up at 10:00 on the dot.

I was hesitant… that was only 28 hours a week at my studio. Usually I was there for about 40 hours; however my parents, no just my mom, seemed very intent on me attending Hogwarts. So… I did.

My life now consisted of, dancing, magical school work, and still keeping up with my Muggle education by being home schooled… at school.

A year later I was injured fighting to save the Philosopher's Stone a week before my recital. Thanks to Madame Pomfrey I was healed in a heartbeat.

I danced in my recital and I thought everything would stay this good. My life was perfect. I had great family, great friends; both schoolings and dance were fantastic.

At my third year of Hogwarts I had to be healed for running around a forest, time-traveling, and riding a Hippogriff. Yet I was still able to dance. Nothing would stop me.

My fourth year… I missed my recital. It's the first time I ever did that. I know… I know. In the beginning dance was my life, but somewhere it changed. I still loved dancing and I did it as much as I could but that year my friends were more important.

Fifth year I again missed my recital. I had to be there for my friends. I never told them about my dancing. I just lied and said I was in the library. If they had known what a huge part of my life it was they probably would have understood but I didn't tell them.

My sixth year, Dumbledore died. I again missed my recital. I couldn't help it. I had to be there for my friends, especially Harry. He'd lost so much that I was one of the only people he had left. I couldn't leave him. Not for a minute.

Then… things changed, and not for the better.

…

"Hermione, you've got a letter." My mom said smiling from across the counter. She had gotten used to a lot of magical things fairly quickly. I was proud.

I took the letter from my mom in our pale blue kitchen. I slit it open.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I thought it would be best if you and your parents came to our house. Your siblings can come too. We just think I might be the safest thing for you, dear. You can come as soon as you'd like. Please respond soon so I know you are alright._

_Molly Weasley_

I showed my mom the letter. She knew everything that had happened in the wizarding world. I couldn't not tell her. It almost seemed like she knew it all anyway.

An owl later we were driving to the burrow. All eight of us: my parents, my three brothers, and my two sisters. It would be an understatement to say it was a long drive.

…

A/N: This is chapter one! Hope you like…

By the way… this is a dancing story. I am a dancer. And dancing, no matter what people say, is a sport. Not only do most of the time do you work as a team but you need discipline, flexibility, stamina, agility, strength, endurance, and so much more. Dancing is hard and it IS A SPORT! I've played other sports and dancing is equally as hard as any of those if not harder. If you don't agree with me I'd like you to take one class of what seven year olds do at my studio. You'd probably cry.

If you aren't a dancer or don't know what stuff is I'll explain!

Tap- Dancing in shoes with metal plates on the bottom. The point is to make noise with the plates to music. (The record is something like 38 taps a second which is like amazingly crazy.)

Jazz- It's like ballet… but cooler. It's usually faster and sluttier.

Ballet- The base of all dancing… you should know what this is.

Hip-Hop- Based off jazz… watch MTV to know what this is.

Lyrical- It's jazz but very slow and eccentric. It's like standing on one foot while your other foot is at a ninety degree angle with. And you stand there for like… 10 seconds.

Pointe- It's ballet but on the tips of your toes… Like what Kate does in Titanic but you have shoes that help and you stay like that for a whole dance.

Competition- Any form of dancing… in a competition. (Very strict judging. You can get points off for your costume, not pointing your feet, or having an open hand when you are supposed to have a fist.

Recital-The performance at the end of the year when you perform all your dances.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters!


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the Burrow just after dark. My sisters immediately jumped from the car and ran around screaming. 'Seven year olds.' I rolled my eyes. My mother went off to collect them while my brothers and I went to the door. My father began unloading our luggage.

As we approached the door we could hear the silence. This wasn't good. I knocked on the door, hard. Within three seconds the door burst open. It was Professor Lupin. He looked relieved at the presence of my family. He invited us into the living room and I said my hellos to everyone and gave everyone a hug. I had to introduce my parents and brothers and sisters to everyone. Jamie, the youngest of us all got a crush on Harry. She hugged him and said he had pretty eyes. Harry just smiled, a true smile, and hugged her back. Sarah quickly became attached to Mr. Weasley which made them both very happy. Sarah loved to talk about anything and everything and Mr. Weasley wanted to listen. Ian soon became friends with Ginny and Ron. I was glad. He'd always been quiet and shy. Kyle and Tyler… well they immediately put a whoopee cushion under Fred and George. Needless to say… both sets of twins found their match.

Suddenly my mother dropped her glass of water which almost seemed to shatter before it hit the floor. Water went everywhere. Shards of it went into my exposed legs, I was wearing shorts. I gasped and almost dropped myself to the floor when a pair of strong arms caught me. I turned to see who it was a screamed like no one could have ever screamed before. All of it happened so fast that no one could piece together what had happened.

I started to cry from shock but mostly from pain. I still had several large pieces of glass piercing my legs. I closed my eyes hoping the tears and the pain would stop. Suddenly I was picked and carried into another room and placed into a kitchen chair.

I opened my eyes. I almost screamed again. That man who caught… who carried me into the kitchen and was now carefully pulling the glass out of my legs was no one other then the man who killed Professor Dumbledore. Yes, that's right. The freaking greasy haired Potions Master.

I just sat there in a daze. Suddenly Ginny came over and began to explain. "Hermione, it's okay… he won't hurt you." Actually I had deduced that since he hadn't killed me or anyone else yet. I mean he was standing there in a room full of order members and Harry. "Professor Snape came to us a few days ago… he had proof that Dumbledore knew what Snape was doing. Dumbledore told him to do it. Snape's still a spy."

I was trying to process everything Ginny said. I just sat there. Breathing slowly. I could feel Snape's eyes on my open wounds. I could feel his eyes drift up to my face every thirty seconds.

Suddenly Snape was pulled away, by my mother. He looked into her eyes and whispered something no one could here and knelt back down to my legs to finish cleaning them up. My mother looked absolutely awful. It was like she'd just seen a ghost. Snape had pulled out the glass from my legs. He had to stitch them up magically.

I was tired. My legs ached. Suddenly I was in Ginny's bed fast asleep.

…

The next morning, when I woke up, the Burrow was empty except for two people. My mother and Professor Snape were sitting in the living room starring at each other. It almost seemed they had switched places. My mother was scowling and glaring in stead of her usual happy-go-lucky appearance. Snape however seemed… ashamed yet his dark eyes shone.

I cleared my throat to aware them of my presence. They both stood up suddenly.

"Hermione… why don't you have a seat." My mother said carefully as if she was calculating the outcome of her every word. I slowly walked fully into the room and sat across from both my mother and Snape were sitting.

"Hermione…" my mother began. "There is a lot that I," Snape coughed. My mother sighed. "There is a lot that _we_ need to tell you. And a lot of it is going to come as a shock."

I didn't know what to say to that so I nodded my head.

My mother continued. "Hermione, I'm not a Muggle. I'm a witch. I was born into one of the oldest and most prominent pureblood families in Europe."

I laughed. That's right, I laughed. "Very funny, mum." I got out in between my laughter.

"Hermione, I'm not joking."

Silence. I immediately stopped making any noise. Both adults eyed me cautiously as thought they thought I would burst. I wasn't positive that I wouldn't. A million thoughts entered my mind at once. It was one of those moments where your brain was working faster than your mouth and you couldn't make any words come out.

After a moment my mom went on. "When I was sixteen I met a man, at Hogwarts." I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, I attended Hogwarts. Anyway. We fell in love. During my last year of Hogwarts I got pregnant. Nine months later Kyle and Tyler were born."

My eyes started to water knowing that this story wasn't anything close to being over… or happy.

"I learned within a few months of the birth of those two that their father was a Death Eater. He had lied to me and said he wasn't. He told me he had a job and he was learning and being an apprentice. Really he was following Voldermort and hurting people. I was shocked when I found out. I left him. I took our children and left him. A few years later I started dating John. Then one day I saw the man from Hogwarts again. He told me that he had changed and that he was no longer a Death Eater. I believed me. The next morning when I woke up there was note. It said that he was sorry and that he didn't want to hurt me or the boys. It said for me to just move on. It said that he didn't deserve me.

"I got pregnant, again. This time with you and Ian. John knew, of course, but he told me he loved me and that we should get married and we would tell everyone that he was the father. Kyle and Tyler already knew John as daddy because he was the only man they remembered. So we were safe.

"I tried to forget and move on but it was hard. Soon Kyle and Tyler got their Hogwarts letters. I knew that people would most likely be able to recognize them as a relative of their father. I didn't want that to happen. So I didn't let them go. When you and Ian were old enough I made a trip to Hogwarts. I wanted to tell Dumbledore not to send Ian a letter. He also looked much like his father. You however were like him in your mannerisms but not in appearance. I thought that you would be safe enough to go to Hogwarts."

I was in shock. This was a lot of information. I couldn't process it all. I heard my mother talking and I heard what she said. But I was a good ten sentences behind her in processing it and understanding what she was saying.

"Well… when I was at Hogwarts I had an unexpected running into with your father."

_Your father_ was suddenly echoing throughout my brain. Realization hit, but again my mind and mouth were working at different speeds.

My mother was crying. I had rarely ever seen my mother cry. In my life I remember crying only a few times. She cried when my younger sisters were born. She cried at my very first recital and when I got into Hogwarts. And she cried when Kyle and Tyler were in a car accident when they were nineteen and they thought Kyle wasn't going to live.

I didn't know what to do or to say. So many things were going through my mind. I was shocked when I heard things blurt out of my own mouth.

"Who was your family? Why didn't they try to find you when you left? Who is my father? Why did he never try to find you? Does daddy… John, know? Do any of my brothers and sister know? Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?"

I was interrupted by my mother's sigh. "Hermione, there is a lot you don't know."

"So, tell me," I whispered. "I need to know."

A/N: YAY for Chapter Two. I had a blast writing this! Believe a lot of stuff is going to be revealed. Muhaha… evil laugh.

Thanks to my beautiful, sexy reviewer! Yes, singular.

Maraudermarshall - my dancing friend! Dancing is for cool people! My dad always makes fun of hockey and says that they are ballerinas and every time I flip out. I'm always like… DON'T SAY THAT WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO BE A DANCER! YOU'D CRY YOU LITTLE BABY! And then I leave the room… fun times. Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

My mother sighed. "Hermione… if you knew… you might not say that."

I don't know what happened, but something suddenly erupted within me. "YOU HAVE LIED TO ME FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE. MY WHOLE EXISTANCE IS A FREAKING LIE. I DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL THE TRUTH IS." Somewhere within my outburst I stood up. The lights began to flicker and a vase shattered across the room. I was breathing hard.

"Hermione, I love you, but I don't think I can tell you." My mother whispered.

"You may not be able to tell her, but I can!" Snape was suddenly standing too. I forgot he was there. I was so focused on my anger at my mother I didn't notice the fatal look on his face.

"What do you mean?" I said, trying not to sound eager or childish. He was after all the man who hated me and treated my like crap throughout six years of Hogwarts.

"I can answer your questions, Hermione." Snape said quietly. He looked at my mother… I couldn't see his face but hers was not one you get after someone smiles at you. She suddenly stood.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." She left the room. She went upstairs and I heard a door slam.

It was be understatement to say I was puzzled. I had no idea what in the world was happening. I looked at Snape again. "Let's hear it then."

…

I'd hate to say this… but my mother was _almost_ right. _Almost_ being the key word in that sentence.

Anyway I found out a lot of things I certainly had no idea about.

As it turns out my mother is a Black. As in… like the Nobel Blacks. My mother was Sirius's younger sister. She was younger then him by about a nine months. Regulus was her twin. (I told you twins run in my family.) All three of them were in the same year.

My mother and Sirius never got along. Well they loved each other, but they were too different. Sirius was loud and outgoing. My mother was quiet and soft spoken. She wanted to just fade into the background.

It was almost painful to think that I had known my uncle for two years yet I never knew. We always got along okay but I think we could have better if we both knew. I wish we had. It made me want to cry, but I couldn't. Not in front of Snape. I would save it until I was alone. Or until I was with Ginny.

Another thing I learned is that my father… well let's just say he's known as a 'greasy haired git' by most. That's right… Snape… Severus… HE… is my father.

It's really awkward. We had known each other, and hated each other for six years. Yet we both respected the other.

Soon enough the rest of my family trouped into the Burrow. The story was explained to my sibling… by me this time. They didn't know… Snape. It would be taken better from me considering my mother hadn't been seen since she left the living room earlier.

My older brothers were astonished and felt betrayed but they seemed to except Snape since he helped me yesterday.

Ian… well Ian seemed indifferent which is how he always is. Keyword is this sentence is _seemed_. We may not bond, but I know my brother. He was terrified and hurt.

The girls being seven immediately screamed 'Daddy!' and jumped into Snape's arms. It was actually funny, seeing my dick of a teacher holding my sisters who were telling him all about there favorite things and all the stuff he could buy them. I was wondering how they could adjust to it so easily. I mean they never seemed close to John, but honestly.

Soon the Weasley's knew, along with John, my other dad. He seemed out of place with out my mother, and asked if us kids would mind if he left. We told him we wouldn't blame him. Soon he was gone. It was like one of those moments he was really out of the loop. It was weird to see him go. We'd probably never see him again. I didn't know if I, or any of my siblings were actually okay with it.

…

"'Mione?" Ian said knocking on the door of my and Ginny's room.

"Yea?" I answered. I looked up into his face and saw how… lost he was.

"You've known this… guy for a while right?" Ian was uncomfortable. I knew he meant Snape.

"Yes, I have."

"What's he like?"

Ian and I have never been close. We never had that twin thing that most twins had. We were always way different. However, this felt like a revelation to me.

"Honestly?"

Ian nodded.

"Honestly, he can be a really big jackass. He never seemed to like children or people for that matter. He's always been full of hatred. The only person I've ever seen him be nice to was my old Headmaster."

Ian looked afraid.

"But… he's also brave, and intelligent. And I know he'd never let anyone hurt us. I saw a new side of him today. I think… with a little persuasion, the six of us can make him into a nice guy."

Ian looked slightly relieved.

I walked over to him and hugged him. "I trust him, Ian." Ian just hugged me back.

…

"Daddy?" Jamie asked at breakfast the next morning.

Snape was still getting used to that. "Yes, Jamie?" Yes, he can tell both sets of identical twins apart.

"How come only Hermione is magic?"

"She's not. You all are…" Snape answered.

A beverage was spewed from more then one mouth at that time.

I had actually known this since yesterday so it wasn't a surprise to me. The rest of my siblings were shocked to say the least.

"How?" was all Kyle could manage.

"Well… your mother… she thought that the boys looked too much like me for it to go unnoticed. However she thought Hermione looked a lot more like herself then me. And you two," he looked at Jamie and Sarah. "aren't old enough yet."

"So the boys are all magical?" I thought aloud.

"Pretty much."

"Well, they're too old to go to Hogwarts… how are they going to learn magic?"

"You _want_ to learn magic?" Snape asked my brothers.

"Hell yea!"

…

Over the next month my fa… Snape… and I taught Kyle, Tyler and Ian as much magic as we could. We, well not Snape, went to Diagon Alley and got them wands and Gringotts accounts. Eventually Ron, Harry and Ginny started helping too. My brothers read every book that we ever used at Hogwarts starting with first year. Two days after my mother had disappeared upstairs she had reappeared with her own wand. We were all upset but we hugged her told her we'd be okay. Pretty soon she was helping the boys as well. They actually got the hang of it pretty fast. Ian and Ginny kept having study sessions… yea, right. That's what they told us.

Harry, Ron and I allowed Ian into our group. He became one of us. I found out a lot of stuff about him that I never knew before. It was nice. I was odd… we become the 'Golden Quartet' instead of the 'Golden Trio'. And I was _still_ the only girl.

On Harry's birthday we had a party. My siblings and I created a surprise party… at Chuckie Cheese. We had a lot of money from our mom giving us a whole bunch. Plus we were a generally rich family. Snape helped out a little too. Though he didn't know what it was for until afterwards.

We rented out the entire building for a day and had pretty much any person Harry ever met and liked there. It was extremely amusing watch Tonks go down the slides and Remus crawl through the tunnels.

Harry loved being a kid again, I think everyone did. We all grew up too fast.

"Hermione?" Ian approached me.

"What's up?" I replied.

"I'm sorry I was always kind of bitchy to you before. Seeing you here, in your element, with other people like you, well us… I just… I'm glad you're my twin."

I smiled. From that day on, our mother's lies didn't matter as much to us. There was a lot that we didn't know. Like what was going to happen to us. We were all scared, but we were ready to face it. We all just celebrated that day. We celebrated a birthday, a family, and the truth. I had been terrified of what Harry was going to do when September came. Honestly, I wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Some things were revealed... it's funny… for a while I thought Hermione's mom would be Snape's sister and Hermione's dad would be Sirius… but I didn't want to do that actually… so yea… have fun loves!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any of the plot that comes before (in Harry Potter time) what I have written. I intend no copyright infringement… blah blah blah.

A/N: Hello all! I know that this story is supposed to be dance-y. DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE! I already know when and why the dancing starts so just… keep your pants on! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I know there isn't a good excuse but I've just had a crazy life this summer!

Thanks to my reviewers, you're beautiful…

Lovelinelivelong639: thanks very much!

Cobra Queen: Thank you, I shall.

Twitchy-tennisplayer: OMG! I love that you think dance is a sport. It totally is. And thanks for you compliments!

Kay89: Thanks you!

Nocturnal007: I read your story, Events, and I totally loved it! I can't wait for the sequel!

Lovah of Ron: Lol, I'm sorry that Snape being Hermione's dad freaked you out! I'm a person who enjoys freaking people out. The dancing is coming I swear. And I love tap, it's one of my favorites! (I hate grammar so that's why it's not good… or well… whatever…) I take no offense. I understand what you mean with the characters. I kind of knew that explaining stuff is not my forte in writing. I think I'm just better at written what happens… not where or who. Thanks though!

Jevanminx: Thanks!

Homeric: Thanks so much!

Limeincoconut09: Thanks for the review. You're in color guard? That's cool. I'm not in color guard but I'm familiar with it. Dancing is a lot different, and it's more varied… but don't worry there WILL be dancing.

Well that was long, I apologize… on with the story!

…

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table of the Burrow surrounded by me, Ron, Ginny, Ian, Kyle, Tyler, Snape and Professor McGonagall. It had been two weeks since his party.

He had called us all in there to talk. He silenced the room so no one outside it could here us, but in the past ten minutes we had just sat in silence.

Finally, Harry took a deep breath. He began to tell a story. I was surprised at what he said. He quickly filled in my brother's of You-Know-Who, and the Death Eaters. He told them of all the things that we'd been through. Then, he told everyone of the prophecy. I was surprised. I was more surprised when he went on and informed them all of the Horcruxes. When he finished, those who didn't know just sat, speechless. Those of us, who did, just waited for it to sink in.

Finally, McGonagall spoke. "Thank you, Harry, for telling us, but if you don't mind me asking… why did you tell us?"

Harry looked at Ron and me. I knew he wanted one of us to answer but neither of us knew the answer.

"Well… I realized that I'm never going to be able to do this alone. I need help. So I decided to confide in you guys."

McGonagall still looked unsure.

Harry sighed again. "Pretty much all I want from you, Professor, is to try as hard as you can to let Hogwarts remain open. And I want you to let me, Ron, Hermione, Kyle, Tyler and Ian into Hogwarts. However, I want you to give us free reign to use the restricted section, to leave when we want, and to start the DA again."

We were all shocked at almost everything Harry said. It was just unexpected I guess.

"I think us six can handle researching for the Order, and some classes. Plus, if we reopen the DA, we can other students to help us prepare to fight the Death Eaters."

Professor McGonagall said she'd try to keep the school open. She soon left to go speak with the Minister. Snape looked at Harry. Harry just looked back.

Snape sighed. "If any of my kids get hurt Potter, I'm going to blame _you_."

Harry just nodded. "Fair enough."

…

Three days later Professor McGonagall arrived at the Burrow with an interesting expression on her face. It looked as though she was unsure what expression to use, so she melded about 17 together.

"Hello, Professor." I said politely as I made Sarah and Jamie dinner.

McGonagall smiled in return and said hello to the girls. She asked to see Harry so I call up the stairs for him.

For a solid minute you could here the rumbling as five boys ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry, Ron, Kyle, Tyler, and Ian were all standing there like they had been doing something wrong.

Professor McGonagall just raised her eyebrows at them and asked them to sit. They of course obliged.

We all looked up at our Professor in anxious waiting. She smiled. "I convinced the Ministry to let Hogwarts reopen!" All six of us immediately stood up shouting up and down and hugging each other. Soon almost everyone in the house and had come into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

I was about to explain when…

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? DO YOU REALIZE HOW RIDICULOUSLY AWFUL THIS MAKES ME FEEL? DO YOU, FLEUR, DO YOU?"

"I am zorry, Bill, I deed not want to 'urt you." Fleur stammered coming down the steps with an extremely red faced Bill behind her.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ME? Do you realize that all you did was hurt me MORE? If you just would have told me, it would have been okay! I told you!"

Fleur and Bill were now standing just outside the entrance to the kitchen. Neither of them noticed all of us in the kitchen.

Fleur looked to the floor and shuffled her feet. "All I can do now, izz to say zat I am zorry."

Bill took a step towards her. All of us thought he was going to kiss her or hug her, anything. He took his pointer finger and tilted her head upwards again. "Well, I can't forgive you." Bill turned around and stormed up the stairs. Fleur immediately burst into tears and ran outside.

All of us onlookers just starred at the stop where they were for a minute before all turning and whispering wondering what it was about. Molly started to cry because she thought the wedding was off.

I noticed, when they were fighting, this look in Bill's eyes. He looked so… betrayed. I decided that when no one was looking I'd go upstairs and see if he wanted to talk.

I finally got my moment and raced upstairs, quietly of course. I knocked on his door lightly.

"Go away, Fleur." Came the muffled reply. The anger was so thick you could cut it with a fork. I just knocked lightly again. I heard so shuffling of feet and the door opened. "I _told_ you Fl… Oh, Hermione, uhh, sorry I, uhh, thought you were…"

"No it's okay, I'm sorry I knocked. It's just that… we all kind of saw you and Fleur fight. And I noticed how upset you were and then you came upstairs and Fleur went outside and everyone began…" Bill cut me off.

"Everyone began talking about how this affected them. Right?" Bill said in a monotone voice.

I tried not to laugh at the voice and rolling of eyes. I just nodded.

"Well, I guess, come on in, Hermione." Bill said opening the door all the way.

"Are you sure, Bill? I don't want to intrude. Or if you don't want me here I understand. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Bill laughed. "Hermione, it's fine. You can come in." Bill said practically pulling me into the room.

And as the door closed all you heard was… "I really like you decorated your room, Bill. The socks on the lamp are a nice touch."

…

A/N: Sorry this wasn't a very long chapter but I just couldn't decide what to do with it… so I went with what I did! Thanks to my reviewers again! Shannon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! It'd definitely appreciated. Currently in the story there are less than two weeks before they all go back to Hogwarts. Just thought I'd let you guys know so you… knew… ha-ha. Anyway, here's chapter five.

Yellowrosesinateacup – I know guys are like that, I have two older brothers so I know the ins and outs of guys at all ages. Ha-ha. My brother for instance has taken to charging his laptop in the bathroom… and I'm just like… WTF?

The Gryffindor Drummer: Thanks!

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! In this chapter we learn that Bill is against abortion. Now I know this is a controversial issue, and I do not wish to offend ANYONE! The only reason this is in there is because it is important to the story! After the paragraph it shouldn't be mentioned directly again. Now please don't get angry with me, it doesn't necessarily reflect my opinions, or maybe it does but don't flame me just because of that. I'm only writing to get the story to go where I want it to go.

…

Bill laughed at the sock comment. I realized I'd never really heard Bill laugh before. It was odd.

"So… do you want to tell me what happened or should I avoid the subject completely and talk about how there is a cheese sandwich in your shoe by the door…" I said trying hard not to laugh. There really was a cheese sandwich there!

Bill's face smiled but his eyes showed surprise. I guess he didn't expect me to be that blunt. "If you don't mind the rambling, I guess I can tell you." He responded, his smile fading more than slightly.

I just nodded and waited for him to start.

He took a deep breath and looked at the floor and began his tale.

"As you know Fleur and I had been dating since the year after the Tournament. It had been going fantastic. Just before we got engaged I told her that I wanted to marry her, but before I could… I wanted to know everyone she had _been_ with. In return, I would tell her the same information, if she wanted to know. She agreed and told me what I _thought_ was everyone." Bill stopped for a minute, I guess to think. I didn't know where this was going, but I could tell I wasn't going to like this story.

Bill continued though. "She had lied to me. She didn't tell me one of the people she slept with. In fact she left out a whole slew of information. Like the fact that, she had gotten pregnant from this guy. She also left out the fact that she had gotten an abortion. (A/N: Now if you didn't read the IMPORANT! PLEASE READ! Please do before you go on.) Which, by the way, I'm completely against unless you were raped, or you're like… 13 or something. I don't think you should be able to get an abortion just because you messed up."

I could tell that this, well _something_, was killing Bill. (A/N: ha-ha Kill Bill… lol anyway.) It was eating him alive.

"Eventually… I could have gotten over that… you know?" Bill finally looked up. I just nodded. "But all of that wasn't even the worst part of."

I was confused now.

"Percy." Bill whispered.

"What?"

"It was Percy. She slept with Percy during the Tournament. That's whose baby it was. She never even _told_ him. Not then not even afterwards. I may hate Percy with all my being for what he did to my family, but he _is_ my brother. I wouldn't wish not knowing something like that on anyone. Not even my worst enemy."

Bill had tears rolling down his face. I didn't know what to say so I just walked over to Bill and wrapped my arms around him hoping it would help. Bill hugged me back so tightly that it rivaled Hagrid. He just held on to me and cried into my shoulder.

I eventually started to stroke his long, bright hair and tell him it was okay, and that I was there for him. Soon he stopped crying. He stood up straight, towering over me. "Thank you." He whispered.

I just smiled softly and hugged him again. He hugged back once more, but this time, not so hard.

…

Three days later Bill and I had taken about our billionth walk around the land surrounding the Burrow. For some reason Bill found comfort in me, enough to talk about how he felt and what he wanted. And for the same unknown reason, I was comfortable enough to talk to Bill about Snape, my siblings, the war, and yes… my dancing. He was surprised to say the least. No one ever expected dancing out of me. I guess it was because I never lead on to that and because I didn't look the part.

I barely ever wore make up. I was generally short, only five foot three. My legs were short too. Sitting down I looked just as tall as the next person but standing up, I was constantly tilting my head back to see people.

Plus, let's just say that compared to almost every professional dancer, I _have_ breasts. I mean they aren't huge or anything… but they _are_ there.

Bill was actually very interested in dancing. He asked me many questions about it. I was surprised, the only males I'd _ever_ seen interested in dance was my father and my brothers. Even the other girls' fathers weren't _that_ interested in it. They were only there because of their daughters. But my family loved it. Somewhere along the line it became just as important to them as it was to me.

Bill kept trying to convince me to dance for him. I couldn't… I don't _think_ I was ashamed of my dancing, but I was ashamed that I hadn't trusted anyone to see me dance before. Honestly, dancing is a very personal thing for me. To me, having someone watch me dance, who isn't my family, is like… someone watching me shower.

I just wasn't comfortable doing that. Bill understood, but it didn't stop him from joking about it with me. He kept telling me that, if I love something this much, I should share with those I loved. I was still hesitant.

I wasn't ready and I didn't know when or if I ever would be.

The conversation I had with Bill had changed me. To me, dancing was my dark little secret. I was afraid that the ones I love would react in the way that Bill acted to Fleur. I was petrified.

I was changing, and I didn't even know it. A lot of things were changed… and I didn't even know it. I guess that's life though. Nothing ever stays the same for long.

Now, you're probably wondering about the reaction of everyone else to me and Bill being around each so much… Oddly enough, no one made any comments. It wasn't as though we were hiding it. In fact, we'd been very open about it. Yet, no one asked why or how or when. It was odd… but as I said… things were changing.

…

A/N: Chapter Five! YAY! Ha-ha! Thanks for reading, please let me know of grammatically errors, or if something doesn't make sense or such! Love you guys, Shannon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This shall be chapter six! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers...

The Gryffindor Drummer: Thanks! I'm glad that you understand the Bill thing, it's appreciated. Thanks for the compliments!

WEASLEYxISxMYxKING: I love your name! It's crazy awesome! Thanks for saying I handled the 'political remark' well! It makes me feel special! Ha-ha. And… for your other remark that shall not be mentioned… it's definitely going to start that way… but I'm not sure if I'm going to end it that way. It depends. And Thanks!

Limeincoconut09: Thanks!

…

All too soon, I had realized that the summer had flown by. It was the night before we all had to return to Hogwarts. I was sitting with Bill in his room, as we often did. We were both reading. I had actually convinced him to read quite a few Muggle novels that he turned out to really enjoy.

"Hey, 'Mione?" Bill said.

"Mmm?" I responded not really paying attention.

"Hermione!" Bill said annoyed. When I still wasn't paying attention he took the book from my hands.

"What was that for, you loser!" I said, not really mad.

Bill chuckled a little. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I said.

"Well… tomorrow, you're leaving to go back to Hogwarts. And I wanted to tell you before anyone else knew that… I'm going to Hogwarts too."

I guess because I was not expecting him to say that, I got extremely confused. "Why would you go back? You already graduated!"

Bill laughed again. "No, tiny dancer, I'm going to teach."

"Teach?" I said breathlessly. Shock was absorbing my body, and slowly it became reality again. "Teach? You're going to teach? What subject?"

Bill smiled. "Always one for questions, tiny dancer. I'm going to teach Defense."

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I yelled, before I could even register what I was doing.

Bill was suddenly a lot less happy. "Excuse me."

I said it, now I could take it back. Now I had to tell him why. And that was something I wasn't looking forward too.

I took a deep breath. "You can't teach because… that job is cursed. No teacher for _years_ has been in that job for more than one year. And sometimes they get hurt… or worse. I just… I don't want you to get hurt, Bill! I've recently come to truly value you as my friend and I just… I want it stay that way."

I had been looking down during my little 'speech' so it took me a moment to notice. But when I looked up, I knew that I had said something wrong.

I suddenly stood up knocking over the chair I'd been sitting in. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I ran from the room, down the stairs, out the front door, and to the large willow tree outside that Bill and I often talked under.

It took him a half hour to come down and find me. We both knew we needed time to think about it. To others this may seem like a trivial thing, but you have to understand. This was our first… not argument, so far we hadn't argued. This was our first disagreement, I guess.

I heard him approach me from behind. I didn't turn around though. I just sat, with my arms hugging my knees to my chest, and my chin resting on the crevice between my knees.

Bill just sat down next to me, sprawled out. He started pulled up blades of grass, one at a time and throwing it in front of him.

"Hermione… I don't want to fight with you." He said softly.

"I _never_ wanted to fight with you, but I don't want you to get hurt either."

Bill let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head.

"What?" I said, my voice rising slightly. "Is there something _wrong_ with me not wanted you to get hurt?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to fight." Bill said, looking away into the darkening sky.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Hypocrite!" I yelled. I knew it should have taken a deep breath and calmed down but I didn't. For some reason my emotions wouldn't let me not be agree with him.

"How am _I_ a hypocrite?" Bill said, his eyes darting to my face. He was angry.

"You, William Septimus Weasley, are the one who is not being open with whatever the hell is going on in that freaking head of yours!" I stood up and ran into the house and locked myself in the bathroom and waited for the tears to fade. When they did I proceeded up the stairs and into the room I shared with Ginny and my younger sisters. All I did was finish my packing.

And this year… I actually packed some things with intent to use them _in _Hogwarts. My dance shoes.

…

The next morning, no one noticed that Bill and I weren't speaking to each other. Everyone was too busy getting ready to go to Hogwarts. After all there were a lot of us.

The Ministry had once again provided cars for us all. There were about a billion of us. It kind of reminded me of the circus where all the clowns go into the little Volkswagen and drive around. The only difference was that the car was magically made larger on the inside.

I actually was forced to sit next to Bill. We didn't talk to each other. I just talked to Jamie about Harry and about Hogwarts and 'Daddy'. Not soon enough we pulled up at the station. We all clambered out of the car and into King's Cross. Thankfully we had a full half hour until the train left. It was plenty of time for us all to discreetly sneak through the Platform.

Those of us riding the train immediately put our luggage in a compartment and then reemerged from the train. We hugged and said good-bye to everyone and got back on the train.

I may have been angry with Bill but I did notice that he hadn't put luggage on the train. Nor did he get on the train to ride to Hogwarts. I tried not to show it but I was curious about how he was getting there. Since I was pretty sure that Ron, Harry, Ginny, and my brother's didn't know that he was going to be teaching, I couldn't exactly say anything.

Kyle, Tyler, and Ian were full of questions and comments about magic. Harry and Ron had taught them a lot in the few weeks they'd been together.

All three of my brother's knew about as much as a student starting there fourth year. It was… insane. McGonagall apparently realized that classes for them would be awkward so she told us she set up private lessons for them.

When we got to Hogwarts they boys were amazed at the feast. I barely noticed the speech McGonagall gave. I almost didn't stand up when she announced that Michael Corner and I had been made Heads.

The entire time I'd been focusing on Bill and how I was angry with him. Of course all those who knew him were shocked to see him there but he just waved at us and continued eating.

Before I knew it the feast was over.

"If the Heads would please meet me over here and the Prefects could escort the students to the dorms. You are dismissed." McGonagall called.

I walked up to McGonagall and saw Michael Corner coming a few paces away.

"Congratulations to both of you. Being a Head is a great honor. Now each of you has your own room in your tower. It is directly across from where your regular dorm would have been. The password has yet to be set. Just tell the portrait what you wish it to be. When you enter your room you shall notice a portrait on the opposite side of the room. It is the entry way to a small library slash work area you two should share. Now up to bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow! Classes will begin."

"Good night, Professor." Michael and I said at the same time.

When we left the Great Hall a random thought hit me. "Michael?" I said as we were heading in the same direction.

"Yea?"

"You weren't a prefect." I blurted out before I could even try to sound polite.

Surprisingly, Michael laughed. "No, I wasn't, Anthony was. McGonagall wrote in the letter to me that I got the position because last year I was one of the few who helped fight Death Eaters. And because I was one of the few who had the grades."

I smiled. "Oh, okay. Sorry, I didn't mean that to come out the way it did. I just… need to keep my mouth shut."

Michael just laughed again. "I believe my friends and I call that, the mouth filter. Don't worry, I often forget my own mouth filter."

I laughed. "Thanks. Anyway. Good night, I guess." We had reached the corridor in which we parted ways.

Michael smiled and reached down and grabbed my hand. He kissed it softly. "Good night, malady."

I tried not to giggle as he gently let go of my hand. We both turned and walked in out own separate directions.

…

A/N: I liked writing that chapter… it was fun! Anyway! Thanks for reading! Shannon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is chapter 7! The dancing begins.

The Gryffindor Drummer: Thanks!

Limeincoconut09: It's actually supposed to make complete sense, but it will… eventually… evil laugh! Thanks for reviewing.

Yellowrosesinateacup: No problem about last chapter! Ha-ha. I'm not giving up don't worry. I'm just trying to balance started high school where all my classes are honors, chores, a family, friends, dance classes, homework, reading my emails, reading fanfiction, and writing! I'm nuts for doing it but, hey whatever! Lol. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

WEASLEYxISxMYxKING: You say all the good names were taken, but I think that yours is a GREAT name, ha-ha. I do agree that Rupert is a sexy beast, but I have to say that James and Oliver Phelps and Robert Patterson float my boat a little more. Ha-ha, I'm odd…anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

Attention: I really don't know if this is going to be a Hermione/Bill story. I haven't really decided yet. I guess I'll see what happens.

…

There I was. I was currently in the middle of the Room of Requirement on the sixth day of school. The Room of Requirement was currently an extremely large dance studio with two adjacent walls covered in mirrors. All the way around the room, bars were attached to the wall. A Muggle stereo system was in the corner currently blasting music.

I my self had my usual black leotard on with my pink tights underneath. I had a shear black skirt on too. But none of that made a difference. What really mattered were the shoes. My Pointe shoes. How I loved them. People often give to much credit to people. Honestly, I wouldn't be a tenth of the dancer I am today without my shoes.

Usually when I dance, all I hear my self think is one two three four five six seven eight. Today was different. '_Hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You had a busy day today._'

Not only were those words playing on the sound system, but they were the words that caused _him_ to nickname me tiny dancer. Oddly enough I let him call me that. It was a release for me. After six years of no one knowing that I was dancer, that nickname helped me remember what I truly was. I was that _tiny dancer_.

I pirouetted a full four times causing my skirt to twirl with my body. I stopped on the Pointe of my left foot with my right foot raised behind me in an arabesque. With a small sashay and leaped into a grand jeté. I than continued the routine with a back attitude. I then stepped into first position. I finally completed the routine with a turn and into a split.

Holding the pose for a moment was easy enough. But as the song ended, '_You had a busy day today_.' was much harder. My body contracted and I began to sob. All I could think was 'I can't believe I let us be mad at each other for a whole week. Why can't I just talk to him?'

Not caring that I was currently in dancing clothes, my Pointe shoes, my hair was a disaster and had making up running down my face I bolted from the room. Three halls later I noticed my shoes, but I didn't care. I ran down the last hallway and blasted open the door because I couldn't stop running. I ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to see _him_ in a private study session with my brothers.

I stood there with my mouth opening and closing trying to speak but nothing would come out.

It's odd how for the past six years my brothers know me so well, yet have seen me so little. All three of them quickly started mumbling and exited the room.

"I…" I began to say _something_. I'm not sure what I was going to say, but I didn't want the silence to hover over us.

Before I knew it Bill had come to stand directly in front of me in about three large strides. I felt his breath mixing with my own.

He leaned in almost touching his lips to mine but not quite. I had no idea what I was doing, but I leaned in the rest of the way. Our lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. I felt his tongue move across my bottom lip. I quickly allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. Both our tongues began the process of discovery in each others mouth. After what felt like forever, a nice forever, we pulled apart both gasping for breath.

I was looking at my shoes realizing running down steps and corridors in them wasn't the smartest idea. I don't know why, but lately I had felt like I hadn't been doing the most intelligent things. Then I suddenly felt a finger lift my head to look up. I was met with the sight of Bill's own eyes. I never noticed how large they were until that moment. They were an amazing blue, too. I was entranced in them. I saw other things too. I saw contentment and confusion.

"Bill," I whispered. "What just happened?"

…

A/N: I'm evil. I know. This chapter is really short I think. But since it is I'll try really extra hard to update again this weekend. Sigh. I guess I need to do some explaining since I don't want to have to answer seven different reviews with the same questions.

Pirouette-A turn where one of your feet are on relevé, on your tip toes, and the other is pointed and touching the place where the side of your knee is on the other leg. And you spin. (I can do a triple! I'm so proud!)

Arabesque-Arabesque is when you have one leg extended behind you, knee bent, and toes pointed. In Pointe it's usually relatively low just to help move into the next step.

Sashay-A sashay is when you are moving forward and to smaller children it's known more as a step ball change (but they do it in place). You step forward on one foot, and then you step together on the ball of your other foot. And then take another step forward with the original foot.

Grand jeté-It is just a leap. There are different variations but I won't get into that partly because it would take forever and partly because I have no idea how to spell any of it.

Back attitude- Kind of like an arabesque except you knee is bent in about a 120 degree angle.

First position-Three year old learn this… It is putting your heals together and turning your toes out. First position parallel is when your feet are parallel. Ha.

Split-If you don't know what this is, it's kind of sad. Then again, I'm not really objective. A split is when you slide your legs apart, one in front of you, on behind you. The point of this is to be able to have your legs at a 180 degree angle. NOTE: A straddle is NOT what I mean. A straddle _is_ a split, but it's given a different name. A straddle is when your legs are directly at your sides.

Thanks for reading! Shannon


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers!

Jessicariddle87: Thanks for reviewing!

Limeincoconut09: Thanks for loving it! And I think they're cute too but I still don't know if it'll definitely be a Bill/Hermione story.

Yellowrosesinateacup: OMG! Don't ever let how you think your body looks depict what you do! Dancers come in all shapes and sizes! If you like dancing or anything else, do it. I myself am about six inches shorter than most dancers, and I, like Hermione, actually _have_ boobs! I know many girls who when you look at them you would think they dance! But they do, because it is what they like to do. So if you want to dance, DANCE! Believe me, it's so worth it! And thanks for reviewing! But seriously, your body type has nothing to do with if you can dance or not!

WEASLEYxISxMYxKING: OMG! Thank you SO much for that review. You actually made me blush… and I never do that! Ha-ha. The fact that people (like you) praise what I write really makes me feel better about myself and my writing! You guys make me want to right more! So thank you, for SO much!

…

I heard my self ask what happened and I had to fight the urge to smack myself in the forehead. We kissed! That is what happened… DUH! Stupid...

"There's no such thing as a stupid question." Bill whispered before I could finish my thought. He knows me way to well sometimes. I just blushed. "I think what happened… was… amazing."

I smiled. 'He thinks I'm amazing! Wait. No. He thinks the _kiss_ was amazing. That's two different things, here.'

"Hermione!" Bill said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Stop over analyzing every word that comes from my mouth. You are amazing, too."

I smiled again. 'So, he does think I'm amazing…'

Suddenly Bill's own smile became fake. His hands became looser around my waist. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. My hands that had been currently running through his hair stopped. Neither of us said a word, but we both knew that _something_ had changed.

"What's wrong?" I said, whispering again. "Are you alright?" I bit my lip, like I always do when I'm nervous.

Bill opened his mouth and then closed it again. Suddenly Bill leaned down and kissed me chastely on the lips. "I love it when you do that." He whispered back.

"Do what? And don't change the subject!" I said happy and worried at the same time. I hate it when he changes the subject. He always thinks he can divert my attention to someone else. Sometimes he can really underestimate me.

"I love when you bite your lip. It's adorable." Bill's grip around my waist became a little tighter, but I knew something was… off. There was something going on in his brain that was freaking him out, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was.

I smiled again. "Thank you. But, I still want to know what's wrong."

Bill chuckled. "Man, you're not going to forget that are you?"

"Nope."

"I'm your teacher."

Then… it hit me. 'I just made out with my friggin' teacher! Shit. I could get expelled. Or Bill could get fired. BLOODY HELL! Damn… I need to stop hanging out with Ron. Ahh! Off topic! Back to my situation!'

I looked up at Bill. Fear must have been evident in my eyes because he quickly pulled me close to him and held me tight. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear and rubbing my back, Bill apparently made a decision.

"'Mione?" Bill whispered.

I quickly brushed away the few tears that had begun trickling down my face and I looked up. God, he just looked so perfect. His hair was dangling behind him. His beautiful green eyes were boring into my own brown ones. He was tall too, a lot taller than me. I never realized how tall her actually was.

"Mmm?" I said. I was afraid to actually open my mouth for I thought I would say something stupid.

"I'm really sorry I was a jerk to you earlier. You didn't deserve that. I was just mad because you called me your friend. I wanted to be so much more than that, and I still do. I… I don't want me being your teacher to have anything to do with… whatever this is… or is going to be. I mean, I really like… this, being here with you in my arms. I don't want to let go. But, I don't think it would be wise to announce this to the whole world. I mean. We could get in a lot of trouble, but I don't want that to get in the way of whatever is happening between us."

…

Girls imagine sweet, romantic boys in their lives everyday. But, girls, I'm telling you. You never really know how… absolutely wonderful it is until it happens to you. It's like every time you ever imagined someone telling you the perfect thing plus seven boxes of chocolate, your favorite song, Christmas, and your birthday all at once. After his little speech I just smiled and kissed Bill and nodded my head. I must have gotten the message across because soon we were making out again.

Too soon, it was time for dinner and I had to sneak back into the Room of Requirements to get my clothes and my bag. The thought of being seen hadn't crossed my mind all day. Not when I was tearing down the corridors to the Defense room. And it didn't cross my mind as I walked back to the Room of Requirement with a mile wide smile on my face and a thousand instruments singing in my heart.

I was just down the hall from the Defense room when they spotted me.

"Hermione, is that _you_?" I heard the male voice of Ron behind me. My smile disappeared. I immediately stopped in my tracks. 'Shit. They caught me.'

A/N: I know this chapter is like crazy short but I really wanted to stop it here! Anyway, thanks for reading. Chapter nine should be up soon I think. Maybe on Sunday. :) Yepp. So have fun kids. Shannon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Last chapter was fun to write… anyway. Here is chapter nine!

Yellowrosesinateacup: I guess I understand, but dancing is like… I don't know. But once you start you can't stop. More than once I almost had to because of money issues and I was extremely depressed. Luckily, though I got to continue. So far I've only taken tap, jazz, and hip-hop because I could watch ballet, but I never had an interest to actually do it. But this year I started, but I had to give up another passion of mine, bowling. For those of you who care, I'm a really big nerd. Ha. So yea, I was really upset that I had to give up bowling. But I can bowl in the summer still, and then I earn scholarship money. So it's all good. But yea, anyway thanks for the review.

Jessicariddle87: Ha. Thanks for the review!

The Gryffindor Drummer: Thanks for the review and everyone seems to like the end… ha-ha.

Limeincoconut09: Ha-ha its okay. I almost forgot… until I was like okay let's put some drama in this. Why shouldn't they be together? OH YEA! He's her teacher, DUH! Lol. Anyway that's how it went. So yea. Teehee. Thanks for the review.

WEASLEYxISxMYxKING: You and your sister are definitely right! Reviews make my sucky days happy and my happy days happier! I've never been in love either, and that isn't necessarily what I thought it would be like, but it was what I thought of, and what I craved for (chocolate ha-ha.) Anywho! Thanks for reviewing!

On with the storyness…

…

'Maybe if I don't move… they won't see me.' I thought. I heard it in some movie or TV show. So I just stood there, stock still, hoping they'd leave or something. They didn't. However, Ron did come and stand in front of me so he could tell it was me.

Turns out it was just Ron. "Er, hi Ron… How are you?"

Ron just raised his eyebrows in that 'I know I'm dumb, but you've got to be kidding me,' look.

My once tensed body sighed hugely and grabbed his arm and ran. I pulled him along, every once in a while dodging behind a statue, until we got to the Room of Requirement. I walked past the door three times, ignoring Ron's now quieter attempts at figuring out what was going on. The door appears and I pulled Ron into the studio. He looked around to the room, taking in his surroundings. Suddenly he looked at me again.

"Hermione Jane Granger… Black… Snape… whatever your last name is these days! Tell me what is going on right now!"

It was hard for me not to laugh. One, Ron couldn't even remember the fact that I changed my last name to Black, though the rest of my siblings changed theirs to Snape. I'm just not ready for that. And two, Ron looked like he was throwing a tantrum. He stopped his foot and every thing.

I didn't want to tell him… not yet. Well, I didn't mind if _Ron_ knew, but I didn't want Harry to feel guilty about 'taking dancing away from me.' Because Harry didn't. I made the decisions in my dancing career.

I was looking at the floor when Ron spoke again. "Hermione." He said softly. "It's okay. I don't need to know… you have a right to your secrets… but I think I could guess what it is anyway…"

I looked up into Ron's eyes and I saw something different. Well, first I noticed how different they were from Bill's. Ron's eyes were blue, yes, but they weren't so… piercing. They didn't consume me into them. Suddenly I realized that Ron wasn't that little boy who made fun of me and than saved me from the troll. Ron had grown up. And I didn't even realize it.

I wanted to tell Ron, now. He was, of course, one of my best friends, and despite of what he said, I knew he wouldn't let him go.

For the next half hour I told Ron of my dancing and all that followed, no not Bill silly, just the stuff about my recitals and the reasons for not telling him and Harry. Ron, like I said before, acted grown up about it. I promised not to tell Harry. I knew that Ron knew exactly how I felt. We are so afraid that everything bad that happens to us is going to be put on Harry's should, by him self.

Soon enough Ron and I, now changed into my robes, were heading down towards the Great Hall. We both opened one of the two doors and stepped inside. Seeing as we were late, our entrance was noticed.

I saw Harry stand up for the Gryffindor table and run towards us with a smile plastered to his face.

Ron must have noticed too because he looked at me with a confused expression. Harry quickly ushered from us the hall back to the Room of Requirement. This time however, the Room was extremely large in all directions. There were random things in every corner and every space in the Room.

Harry pulled us deep into the Room. Luckily I'm intelligent enough to put a charm behind me that will lead me back to the door. Kind of like that thing where when you go in a cave you tie a string behind you and unravel it as you walk. So yea, anyway. We approached a large dark wood table. On it was a white table cloth and a glass box. And in that black box was a small golden cup. It had to small handles on either side. Carved into the cup was a badger. Ron and I both knew what this meant.

Ron and I looked at each other; and, then at Harry. He was smiling at us. A true smile.

"Is… this… what I _think_ it is?" Ron stuttered.

"Yessireebob!" Harry said, as if he were a little boy.

I didn't understand why he was so happy, but whatever.

"How… When… Who… How!" Ron said still not fully grasping the concept of what was in front of him.

Harry just smirked. "All in good time, Ron, all in good time."

As it turns out, Ron and I never actually ate dinner that night…

A/N: Ha-ha! Sucks to be the reader doesn't it! You don't know what's coming next! Funny thing though… neither do I! Oh well!

Randomness: I kind of want a Beta! So If you'd like to beta my stuff please review, but I ask certain stuff of you just so it's easier on me and you!

One: You have an AIM screen name… or if AT LEAST a Yahoo Messenger screen name.

Two: You have to have read all six books!

Three: You either have to know some stuff about dance or trust what I say about it.

Four: You have to check your email at least once a week…

So yea, I think that's it! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I really like where this story is going. It's really fun to write! And of course read what you guys think! Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers!

Stary: Thanks!

Limeinacoconut09: It's spelled Horcrux… and you'll just have to read and find out.

Jessicariddle87: Thanks for the review! And pretty much for editing I just want you to tell me if my grammar is bad and stuff. And if you noticed anything from other chapters, I just want you to let me know. Stuff like that! My screen name for AIM will be at the bottom of the chapter.

Yellowrosesinateacup: You pretty much have the same deal as Jessicariddle87! Just let me know if you find error's and stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

WEASLEYxISxMYxKING: I am not a very big Ron fan. I don't know why but I feel like he's inferior to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. I'm not a big Ginny fan either. I'm not really a Harry/Hermione shipper, but I'll read it. But I cannot stand Ron/Hermione. It's just like… she can do a million times better than him. In the seventh book I kind of want him to die, unless he does something to prove himself worthy. Anyway, ramble over. I don't think he'd ever kill himself, but he's just inferior to me. So in this story I kind of wanted to make him equal. Thanks for your review! You're oh so kind.

The Gryffindor Drummer: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worrying about reviewing right away! I'm just glad people actually take the time to review! What drama thing are you performing? I'm a half-total drama nerd. Ha-ha! I'm a huge thespian. Lol. And I like Harry in this story. I think Harry deserves to be a little childish.

…

Harry, Ron, and I were currently in the library pouring of volumes and volumes of books about your soul. We had already been searching for five hours. Luckily we had the privilege to use the library whenever we liked.

I was skimming a particularly long book that was mostly in Latin. I was the only one of the three of us who spoke a language other than English. Suddenly a spell caught my eye. 'Attero animus.' I knew what it meant, so I read the whole passage.

I won't bore you with the Latin, so this is what it was in English. _'In the history of mankind, there has only been one recording of a person destroying another's soul. Merlin, defeater of evil, conquered many witches and wizards intent on doing other's harm. Many of Merlin's foes made there body immortal but not there soul. Merlin spent years perfecting the spell to destroy there soul, which would then make their body lifeless, though still existent. Merlin only accomplished it once and the 'victim' of the spell was destroyed. The effect of the spell is very much like the Dementor's kiss. The spell has been heavily guarded in the past, but this book has permission to publish it. Attero animus.'_

I squealed with excitement which caused Harry and Ron to snap their heads to me with undivided attention. I told them what the paragraph said and Ron seemed just as excited as I was, but Harry looked hesitant.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Harry looked at me like I was a child. I hate it when he does that by the way, I'm almost a whole year older than him!

"Well, that's all fine and dandy for when I have to kill Voldemort, I guess, but that spell has only been used once that was recorded. And it was used on a body, not on an inanimate object that contain parts of a soul with the person's body somewhere completely different."

Ron and I both looked at Harry with astonishment. He had outsmarted me… someone had thought of something I hadn't.

Finally I got my voice back. "Whoa, Harry. Good point. I guess we could try it on the cup and see what happens."

Ron was about to open his mouth to agree when… "NO!" Harry screamed.

Ron and I looked at him in shock again. "What now, Harry?" Ron said trying to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"I'm not letting you guys get hurt." Was all Harry said.

Ron and I knew better than to argue with him. We would lose anyway. We'd spent six years getting hurt and Harry didn't want that to happen to us again. Which is unrealistic, but we pick and chose which ones we let him win.

An hour later we were back in the Room of Requirement, but it was a lot different then it had been both times I was there earlier in the day.

It was a just a large square room with a huge glass bubble in the middle. Harry opened the latch into the bubble and climbed in, cup in hand. The latch closed behind him and sealed. Ron and I looked at each other nervously.

Harry placed the cup, which was now glittering evilly at all three of us, in the center of the bubble on the floor. Harry stepped about fifteen paces back and aimed his wand directly at it. He braced himself and tensed up.

Harry took a deep breath. "ATTERO ANIMUS." Harry's voiced echoed in the bubble. It all happened in slow motion though. Ron and I watched the dark purple jet of magic erupt out of Harry's wand. It seemed like forever before it finally reached the cup. And suddenly, it hurt.

The spell hit the cup and the cup exploded making Harry fly backwards. He would have hit the bubble, if the bubble hadn't exploded as well, sending large shards of glass everywhere. Ron and I were also thrown into the wall behind us.

All three of us slid to the floor. Ron and I were just cut up, but Harry didn't look good at all. I saw blood and freaked out. "RON! I'LL GET HELP! STAY WITH HARRY!" And I took off running.

…

A/N: Well… Harry's going to die… ha-ha… just kidding… maybe. Anyway… Here is chapter ten… sorry if it's short. I try to make it long, but I can only write in short bursts. So it's kind of easier to write shorter but more chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry if I haven't updated in what seems like a billion years. Ha-ha. School has been crazy, along with homework, dance three nights a week and I just auditioned for a cabaret at my school. And I made it! SCORE! Lol. Oh yea, homecoming is next Friday/Saturday and I've been trying to find a dress, which I bought today!

Limeinacoconut09: I don't know… Did it work? Lol.

Yellowrosesinateacup: Ha-ha… I'll take the 'wow' as a good thing, I think.

Tinkerbell821: First of all, I don't like your attitude. If you would like to criticize something I wrote fine, but don't be a bitch about it. Secondly, yes, an arabesque can be bent, I've been taking dance for a long time, and I do arabesques twice a week every week. In ballet, yes it's usually straight, but in jazz and hip-hop it's not always straight. And even know Hermione was on Pointe, it doesn't mean she was limited to a straight legged arabesque. So… thanks so much for your lovely review, please continue reading… I hope you realize how sarcastic that was. I would also like to say, YOUR MOM!

Jessicariddle87: Ha-ha, thanks.

The Gryffindor Drummer: Thank you and I've actually never heard of that production. But, then again I haven't heard of many. Lol.

…

My eyes opened and I quickly had to close them again. The light was blinding. I was trying to figure out where I was and why I was there. 'Library. Cup. Exploding. Harry. Help. HARRY!' I tried to open my eyes again. After a few times I realized I was in the hospital wing. 'Someone must have found me because I don't remember ever getting help.'

I looked around, ignoring the pounding in my brain. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Never in my life had I felt pain like that. My whole body felt like it was being stabbed over and over again.

I started to slide off the bed and let my feet touch the floor. When they did I pushed gently off the bed and immediately collapsed in pain. I let out a scream of agony. I heard footsteps.

"Hermione, are you okay?" It was Bill. I was trying to hold back the tears, but I was unsuccessful. He lifted me in his arms gently and placed me back on the bed.

"Harry… Room of Requirements!" was all I could manage to say between my pain and sore throat. Bill just looked at me. 'Why isn't he moving? He's supposed to go help Harry and Ron.' "Harry!" I said again, more urgent this time. When Bill made no sign of moving, I tried to get up again. Bill just put me back in the bed.

"Hermione, someone already got Harry and Ron."

"Where are they?" I was now just ignoring my throat. I needed to know what was going on.

Bill took my hand and I knew. Harry.

"What… How?" I said in a whisper.

Bill sighed and moved to sit next to me on my bed. "I was looking for you since I didn't see you at dinner. I finally tracked you down to being in the library, but you had already left. So I decided to go to bed. Then, in the middle of the night, the whole school felt it. It was like an earthquake. The teachers immediately began searching the castle. I found you in a heap on the floor bleeding. I picked you up and following your…" Bill stopped and cleared his throat.

"My what?"

"Your trail of blood. You'd only gotten a few meters before collapsing. I opened the door to the Room of Requirement and found Ron holding Harry in his arms crying. I told Ron he had to be strong. So Ron picked up Harry and we hurried here."

"That can't be it…" I said.

"You're right. It's not everything. Harry was really bad. He… he had a large piece of glass lodged in his brain. Madame Pomfrey, and quite a few Healers, did everything they could. He… he died within minutes. Ron… Ron couldn't handle it. No one has seen him in hours."

Fresh tears erupted in my eyes. 'My Harry. That beautiful boy who had a whole life to live. He died, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. No one… and I mean no one deserves to die like that. And now, what about the prophecy… what about the Horcruxes? Did Harry even destroy the cup? Was his death for nothing?'

I cried, for a long time. Finally I spoke. "Where is… he?" I whispered into Bill's chest.

"He's in a small room off the side of the hospital wing."

"I want to see him."

Bill didn't try and stop me. He just picked me up and carried me into that little room. My eyes were drawn to the bed. There was a sheet covering my Harry. I pulled it back gently.

I ran my fingers through his hair, making it messier than it usually was. His eyes were closed, but I could only imagine that they weren't the same bright green they had been. I was surprised at the look of peace on his face. I don't think I ever saw him like that before in my life. I traced his scar lightly. I leaned down and kissed him softly on his scar. "Watch over us, Harry. Watch over us."

I pulled the sheet back over Harry's face and nodded at Bill. We left the room. Bill walked back to my bed and placed under the sheets.

I thought about my Harry. He was so amazing. He wasn't the boy you read about in the newspaper. He was strong and smart. He was boyish and afraid of girls. He held secrets and lies. He loved his friends and even though he never had a family that actually cared for him, he was the most gentle and caring person I ever met. He didn't deserve to die.

More tears welled up in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. Harry wasn't supposed to die like this. Harry was supposed to fight for what he thought was right, and win. Harry was supposed to get married and have children and grow old. Harry was supposed to die peacefully in his sleep with the whole world in tears because of the lose of a wonderful man.

This wasn't right. And I was going to kill the man responsible for it.

A/N: I totally cried like a baby writing this.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm SO sorry I took forever to update. Life is crazy, as I'm sure everyone's is. I just haven't been online, particularly on fanfic as much I as I wanted. Here is chapter zwolf(12).

FredWeasleyLover1126: Aww. I'm sorry I killed him. I didn't plan on it… it kind of just happened. It sounds like I'm telling you that I didn't mean to do drugs! It just happened. Ha-ha. Gosh I need sleep.

Limeinacoconut09: okay… When you say, 'OMG!' I don't exactly know what you mean. But, um, thanks for alerting me that you read the chapter… ?!

Yellowrosesinateacup: Yea, I know, poor Harry. But you know… he's in a better place now. They took him to a farm in Kansas were he can be with all the other Boys-Who-Lived.

The Gryffindor Drummer: I don't know why I killed Harry. It's just what happened. And I think without Harry, their can still be Harry Potter. You'll just have to read, won't you?

WEASLEYxISxMYxKING: It's okay about the chapter reviewy thingy. Lol. OH EM GEE! I know exactly what you mean. Like, I don't know… besides possibly being with Ginny what would Harry _DO_? I mean I don't think he'd still want to be an Auror. What else is there for him? As for kick-ass Hermione… Hmm. That will happen at some pointe (couldn't resist.) It just might not happen in the way everyone thinks it will.

Selenekate: Thanks I shall keep going lol.

Thanks to reviewers! You're Beautiful… Good song…

OH! By the way. I want to rant about something, and if you do this I apologize. I CANNOT STAND WHEN PEOPLE DON'T RESEARCH! For example. I was reading a fanfic that takes place right after year seven, or 1998. The writer wrote about a song that was not recorded until this summer. THAT ANNOYS THE CRAP OUT OF ME. So do people spelling things FROM THE BOOK wrong. Like Hogsmeade. Do people realize how often that is spelled wrong? I MEAN, JEEZE CAN'T YOU READ?! Rant over.

…

For three days I holed myself up in the boy's dormitory, not allowing another human being entrance. No one knew that it was I who had placed the strongest locking charm in existence upon that door. No, they thought it was Ron. But I knew where Ron was. I knew.

Finally on the fourth day I exited the room. I carried out Harry's invisibility cloak, his photos of his parents and friends, and his mirror that Sirius gave him. It was in the middle of the night so I crept back into the room of Requirements. And I saw what was left… nothing. Everything was gone. There was no trace of the bubble, or the cup, or Harry. It all was destroyed mercilessly in the explosion. And so was my life.

…

As it turned out Ron had snuck out of Hogwarts in the middle of the night. He went into Hogsmeade and apparated, illegally, to Privet Drive. He burst into the Dursley's house, and waking them up, yelling and screaming at them, eventually bursting into tears. Bill found him in the cupboard under the stairs cradling an old shirt that was recognizable as Harry's. Ron saw Bill and bolted from the house apparating away again.

Since everyone thought it was me _and_ Ron holed up in the dormitory, they didn't look for him. I found him though.

His face, pale and unfeeling, had dried tears on it. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was messed up. I reached up and patted his hair. I left the Gryffindor locker room to go get someone else. I was too weak to lift him out of the noose.

…

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. In first year, I was furious with Ron and Harry. Ron had made fun of me and I was already insecure, being from a Muggle family and all. Harry, who as the Boy-Who-Lived I thought would be nice, did nothing to stop Ron. I had been alone. And currently, I had been alone too. Harry and Ron had left me alone once more, and I was furious about it.

Hogwarts was becoming too much for my emotional being. Everywhere I turned memories hit me so hard I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even go into the girls' bathroom anymore. Once, Harry had managed to Portkey in there while I was showering. He quickly left and came back again, this time with Ron.

Let's just say that Sting Hexes and soap do not mix. Of course, like everything else, Harry and Ron had to learn the hard way.

I wanted to leave the damn castle and go somewhere else. Somewhere that I could feel at peace. It would be hard though. When teachers are Order members found out what happened with Ron, I suddenly got twenty four hour surveillance. I wasn't alone anywhere I went.

I knew I had to get away, but I didn't know where to go. My brothers had begun their nagging. If I heard the phrase 'are you okay?' one more bloody time I was going to kill them.

I would have normally just asked someone if I could leave, but I didn't want to talk to anyone. Nope… I just wanted to wallow in my grief. And now, who would fulfill the prophecy? Harry hadn't died at the hands of Voldemort, so what was going to happen?

I was confused. I spent weeks trying to figure out a way to fix it. I still was at Hogwarts, going to classes, doing my homework, but I was just going through the motions. I wasn't really living. More than once Bill tried to talk to me. About what, I don't know. I never gave him to chance to actually do it. I would just start mumbling and walk away. Honestly, I was afraid. I was afraid of losing him, just like I lost Harry and Ron. So I stopped all communication with him. I even limited how much I spoke to my brothers.

One day I finally thought of something that I could do. All I needed now… was my father.

…

A/N: Am I evil or what? Oh well, not my problem! JK! Anyway it took me forever to update! But only because school has been sucking the life out of me.

Shannon


End file.
